littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Dinnah
King TV Dinnah, also known as the 'Gunman known as Death '''or '''Crazy TV Dinnah '''on one of his shows, is the king of the Primetime Kingdom, and by extension the king of all TVs. His Kingdom hypnotises people to watch TV, which he accomplishes with the help of his citizens, the Broadcasters. Across The World, TV Dinnah is considered a celebrity. Appearances TV Dinnah is a young man in a striped, grey suit, with a CRT TV for a head and a satellite dish emerging from his crown. It is rumoured that he had plans to upgrade to a HD TV before it was used for Corobo's Flying Machine. TV Dinnah first makes himself known through a letter to Corobo demanding he pay his TV licence, or the young king will have to enter a life-or-death game show. His kingdom also features adverts for his channel, including one at the base of the Public Broadcast Tower at the center of his kingdom. Once Corobo reads this and agrees to "Watch TV", TV Dinnah will broadcast a message to Corobo and trap him inside the player's TV, giving TV Dinnah control of the channels and communicating via the scrolling HUD bar. Corobo must avoid the dangers of the channels he becomes trapped in and find the Western channel, where TV Dinnah is hiding, playing the Gunman known as Death. Once TV Dinnah is defeated, due to being the king of TVs, the player's TV will start to malfunction, flashing on and off static and having the sound cut out until it disappears completely. An error message with a character will appear asking the viewers to "Please stand by" before also breaking down. A cutscene will then show TV Dinnah sat on the floor of a dimly lit room, surrounded by junk food. A message will ask fans of TV Dinnah to be patient, and send any kind words to a PO Box, before the TV crashes for good and Corobo is returned to his World. Upon Corobo's return visit to the Primetime Kingdom, TV Dinnah will scream out for help from the Public Broadcast Tower's screen, claiming he is scared and lonely and does not know what is happening, appearing to be trapped in the TV. TV Dinnah is therefore suggested to only exist as a virtual mascot, since he never makes a physical appearance outside of broadcasts or while Corobo is within the TV world. TV Dinnah plays another major role towards the end of the story, broadcasting the events of the Huge Earthquake, claiming that even he is feeling the effects, since the Public Broadcast Tower is shaking from the force of the tremor. TV Dinnah broadcasts the events of Corobo's journey into space, before the flying TV allowing him to do this is hit and explodes. In the end credits, Bouquet dreams of playing a Wii Game, with the Wii directly connected to TV Dinnah. King Battle TV Dinnah's battle involves the changing of channels based on Corobo's actions. Every channel is timed, and once the programme ends, Corobo will be transported to a new channel. There are no Hot Springs in this arena. This battle has five stages depending on the outcome of the Western Channel, which affects the International Channel. '''International Channel '(CH0117) "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the World!" Corobo will start each round in this channel, stood on top of a giant real World Map. Various countries of the real world have red dots that indicate hidden holes that can be detected by Savvy Merchants. TV Dinnah will communicate using the scrolling HUD bar, giving clues as to which country his programme is airing in. Once a hole is detected, Corobo may command his Royal Guard to start digging the hole, based on the clues TV Dinnah has given. Once the timer begins to run out, TV Dinnah will blatantly reveal the country, and once it runs out entirely, Corobo is transported to a punishment channel. Corobo must choose a hole to dig before this happens, which will change channels to the News Channel. In the first stage, three flags will appear at the bottom of the screen, one of which is the flag for the correct country. With each stage, more flags will appear. From the third stage onwards, TV Dinnah will give false clues for one country, before acknowledging the jape and describing the real country. He will give more false answers in the final stage. With each stage, the countries become more obscure, and the clues become more difficult. 'News Channel '(CH0333) "World Newsflash!" Once Corobo's citizens have dug about a tenth of a chosen hole, TV Dinnah will break news of World War III, and call Corobo an invader. This channel will last until Corobo has finished digging his chosen country, and no other countries can be detected or chosen at this time. In the meantime, Broadcaster's in military uniform will approach Corobo and his Royal Guard to prevent them from digging up their chosen country by stabbing them. Every so often, a shadow of an airplane will loom over Corobo, which signals a bombing raid: three airplanes will drops a barrage of bombs across the entire arena. Once Corobo's citizens have finished digging the chosen country, if Corobo's choice was correct, then the channel will change to the Western Channel. If not, Corobo will find himself in one of four punishment channels chosen at random. 'Western Channel '(CH0503) "Duel in the West! The Gunman known as Death!" TV Dinnah stars in this channel as the Gunman known as Death, with an old-timey filter over the screen. Corobo confronts the King directly and must do as much damage as possible in a given time limit. When this time limit ends, Corobo is transported back to the International Channel. King TV Dinnah will be stood atop the country Corobo found him in on the World Map. The stages of the International Channel are linked to TV Dinnah's health in this channel: after each fifth of TV Dinnah's health is depleted, a new stage of the International Channel starts. If Dinnah reaches one of these fifths, then the Western Channel ends prematurely. Therefore, if Corobo does almost a fifth of damage but runs out of time, then the next time he enters the Western Channel, he can only do a small amount of damage before the Channel ends. All punishment channels last a minimum of 15 seconds, but increase in length as the fight progresses. In later stages, punishment channels may end and then transport Corobo to another punishment channel. 'Conspiracy Channel '(CH1009) "Flying Saucer Special! Attack of the Aliens?!" A punishment channel themed around aliens. The screen will go dark, and TV Dinnah will inform the viewers of various famous alien sightings throughout history while Corobo outruns a UFO UMA. The UFO has its usual attack of abducting citizens and reducing them to one Life, but does not spawn headless cows. 'Cooking Channel '(CH0929) "TV Dinnah's CooKING Time!" A punishment channel themed around culinary preparation. Giant knives will loom above Corobo before quickly stabbing the ground, tracking his movement. 'Sports Channel '(CH0001) "Baseball Broadcast of Death!" A punishment channel themed around baseball. TV Dinnah will scream endlessly about homeruns and homeruns and even more homeruns while Corobo avoids giant baseballs falling from the sky, which track his movement. Each baseball bounces twice before disappearing, and they appear in pairs. 'Baby Channel '(CH0082) "The Incontinent Baby." A punishment channel where TV Dinnah commentates how cute his baby is while Corobo avoids giant geysers of milk erupting from the ground, all while projections of baby photos spin around the arena. The milk geysers appear in various patterns, and splash a little before they fire, signalling the attack. King Battle - New Little King's Story In New Little King's Story, TV Dinnah is real and makes several physical appearances, and his battle is much different. In the beginning of the battle, The King, his subjects, and TV Dinnah will all be sucked into the Public Broadcast Tower. From there, the battle will carry on like a side-scrolling marathon, where TV Dinnah will move ahead towards the exit while the King and his subjects slowly follow. In order to defeat him, Corobo must send his subjects towards the Onii that will slowly move to attack. Luckily, the Onii can be easily defeated by one hit from any subject, or from Corobo's sword. When Corobo gets close enough to TV Dinnah, he will summon a giant bomb and attempt to throw it at the king. This can be avoided by attacking TV Dinnah, which will cause Dinnah to accidentally throw the bomb straight up into the air, and blowing himself up, before the chase resumes. Repeating this enough times will finish the battle, but if enough time passes, Dinnah will reach the exit and trigger an instant Game Over. The player will have to do this fight twice: once to save Kokomo Pine, and once more to retrieve the magical crystal. Etymology TV Dinnah's name resembles the phrase "TV dinner", a colloquial term for a ready-made microwavable meal. Although, a sticker on his TV displays the words "TV lunch", a made-up term. Trivia * According to Pancho, TV Dinnah enjoys the suffering of others. * TV Dinnah has a child, as revealed during the Baby Channel. He is also the brother of Kokomo Pine, a fact that appears to have been forgotten in New Little King's Story, where he perves over her and asks her for nudes. * TV Dinnah's battle has two themes in the game's data that are mostly unused: Drama and Superhero Channels. While a few seconds of each play during TV Dinnah's opening cutscene, the fact that full looping versions of each exist suggest that they were also planned to be full punishment channels. * TV Dinnah and the Primetime Kingdom were inspired by Yoshiro Kimura's love for international television, since that he did not find Japanese television as interesting as TV culture in other places in the world, such as the US. * In the popular Seven Deadly Sins theory for Little King's Story, some fans believe that despite his desire for everyone to become a couch potato, TV Dinnah represents the sin of Greed. The only reason why he wants them to watch TV is so that he can send them bills, earning him more money. His letter is a notice that Corobo hasn't been paying his TV bills, even though he doesn't have one. *TV Dinnah's appearance is similar to the "Telly Heads" monsters from The Roar, a book by Emma Clayton. *TV Dinnah talks of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the World", a reference to the Book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ''by Douglas Adams. *TV Dinnah makes multiple references to "Big Brother" from George Orwell's book 1984. This includes his phrase "War is Peace, Peace is War." This also includes that fact that an eye appears on his screen saying "I am looking at you looking at me...", which makes reference to how Big Brother watches people, via television. *It is possible that TV Dinnah was a possible inspiration for the character of Mettaton in the indie game, ''Undertale, as the creator of that game, Toby Fox, has expressed his love for Yoshiro Kimura's games and characters. Gallery TV Dinnah Artwork.png Little King's Story TV Dinnah Cut-Scene Little King's Story Soundtrack--King T.V. Dinnah Intro Alien Channel Little King's Story Soundtrack--Attack King T.V. Dinnah Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Vs. King-0 Little King's Story Soundtrack--Find King T.V. Dinnah Little King's Story Soundtrack--WWIII Attack (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Drama Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Baby Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Superhero Channel Little King's Story Soundtrack--Cooking Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Baseball Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__